Madeline in Hollywood
Madeline in Hollywood 'is an episode in Season 1 of Madeline (TV series). Summary While on vacation in Hollywood, California, Madeline is not pleased with the way her idol, Sugar Dimples, is treating her. Remember This: Sugar Dimples worked on the Camera Sett Production Sett with a bunch of Grown-up's, (They were her only friends.) Children her age were Temporary or lived very far away, she had no permit Companion friends like Madeline. Similar to Adults she also became self-Centered. She might have of learn to copy them. I must remind the Globule World; The Production Studio back then put The Globule Actress Sugar in a Worldly disposition. "''No time for Friend": '''Keep in Mind: Plot The Girls, Ms. Clavel, and their Dog Genevieve follows Madeline towards a surprise neighbour destination that she is very excited about. They first stopped at the Bakery for little frosty cones samples, but Madeline insists the real surprise is yet to come. She lead them to the local Cinema which is playing a new a Hollywood movie, Sugar Dimples in the Alps. Fame favorite: young little Girl: Sugar Dimples is an actress from the United States who stars in her own movie franchise. The group takes the time to watch the movie; An adventurous film that is very dramatic and heartwarming, prompting them to cry towards the end credits. Afterwards they agreed Sugar Dimples is the best up to date movie film they ever saw. They Reminisce about Sugar Dimples other Films and love them all. A Hollywood Director and his Assistant Hector are sitting at a nearby cafe, scouting Paris for New Next Young Talent: To star in the upcoming Sugar Dimples Production Performance Film. While reenacting a scene from a Sugar Dimples: Little princess film, Madeline Interprets her version Twirling on a Tree Branch accidentally knocks over Hector. Impressed by her acrobatic skills and her passion for the film, the Director invites Madeline at first to travel to Hollywood and take part in his upcoming Sugar Dimples Production movie. Madeline asks Ms. Clavel while thinking about it. Then she give her consent as long as the Group boards a plane and come with Madeline towards the United States. After spending the day touring the beautiful city of Los Angeles, the Group arrives at the Paradise Film Studios in Hollywood. Immediately they are in awe seeing all of the Famous Movie Stars. They are all anxious to meet Sugar Dimples and get acquainted with the movie industry. Sugar Dimples bumps into Madeline, reprimanded her to "watch where you are going!" Rebuffed Cold, Self -Centered and shown to be quite rude, Storming off. Hector eventually introduces group to her. Hector advises Madeline to not let Sugar Dimples' behavior get her down, she is rude to everyone at the Studio.Then he hands her a line-script and Site-read circles Madeline Character part, sending her to fashion makeup room to get her costume fitted. The costume director informs Madeline that her role in the film is to be Sugar Dimples' best friend. Madeline Companion Chloe is skeptical that Sugar Dimples will not be easy to work with, Madeline is certain that the film will go smoothly and impress Sugar Dimples and become her new best companion. Fashion Studio fitted Madeline for her costume, the Group takes some time to explore the Studio. They observe the Western Sett and also found a Parisian backdrop Prop Scenery that will be used for the Sugar Dimples films. They enter a stage to find Sugar is undergoing dress rehearsal and makeup for the upcoming scenes. She is shown to not care much about her fan-base audience, thinking she works too hard for them. Madeline attempts again tries to befriend Sugar. Sugar decides to deceive Madeline and reveals that she is not actually playing her best friend, but rather her French Maid: which she will only have two lines. Madeline is content with this, hoping to still become Sugar's Companion. Madeline is nervous for the upcoming scene, but is reassured by her friends, "she will do well". Madeline Friends then help her get ready for the scene, which makes Sugar annoyed that Madeline has many more friends who care for her then she has. It's finally time to film the scene: Its starts well, with Madeline remembering her lines very well however Sugar accidentally knocks over a vase and the scene is forced to Actra Cut Product Footage: from the Camera Scenes: In frustration. Sugar blames Madeline for the incident and uses her clout with the Studio to fire her from the production-Scene. Madeline is understandably upset and frustrated that Sugar has ruined her brief Hollywood Career; The other Girls concur. The situation is unfair, they renounced their previous admiration for Sugar and walking away from her. Madeline sadly goes to return her costume to the Warehouse. The Girls surprise Madeline and cheer her up by dressing in all of the unique movie costumes while having fun. Then they makeup-fitted Madeline as a gleeful clown before Ms. Clavel arrives. She's happy the girls are feeling better but tells them "it's time to go". Before removing her costume; On her way to the Makeup Room, Madeline hears someone crying. It is revealed to be Sugar Dimples who is hiding in the Prop Set Room sitting on a Monarch Chair. Madeline feels bad for her and does acrobatic's flips, Cartwheels and clowns tricks to make Sugar feel better. Sugar reveals she has (Adults Friends and Associates:) and she doesn't have any friends her age and was envious of Madeline for having eleven. Madeline advises her to simply Greet, Introduce yourself, and ask to be someone to her friend, take on a more pleasant A porch . An assistant arrives to bring Sugar back to the set, and Madeline leaves the Studio unseen. Madeline rejoins with the Group outside as they are about to leave the Studio. As the car drives them to the exit, all the Girls are disappointed that The Production didn't go well. Cause of Problems: Chloe blames Sugar Dimples but Madeline's Misfortunes. Madeline defends Sugar letting them know why she has no friends. The limo that they are riding in breaks down and the Group is temporarily stranded in the Studio-Lot. To pass the time, Genevieve finds a ball to play with so all the Girls could have fun. Sugar Dimples then arrives, apologizes to Madeline for her treating her badly and then asks "if they star could start over again". Madeline accepts and all thirteen girls have enjoyment fun together. Miss. Clavel Consults with the Production Studio about Sugar Dimple to Spend some time in Paris-France Vine Boarder School : with children;her age rather then be cooped up in the Film Production Studio's. The director thought about it and agreed with Miss Clavel, Sugar Dimple could use the Vacation. He watches from a distance more of Madeline's acrobatics and determines she would be best suited to play Sugar's stunt double in the film. Sugar agrees and the Production Resumes. Madeline switches with Sugar's during a fire rescue scene in the film and was successful. According to the scene, the cat that Sugar's character rescues belongs to a boy about Sugar's age, as shown when almost a year later, Sugar Dimples' movie premieres in Paris. Sugar's Vacation: Sugar joins in their daily walk, has fun, and plays Interact games activities with her new friends. They also planned a tour the City for the next-Day. Miss Clavel lead instead of Twelve Girls, now she has Thirteen. Madeline's and Her Colleagues added a new best-friend to their list: Sugar Dimples. As the Narrator concludes the tale, A "Fin" ending card displays on the screen. Song To Hollywood We Flew Trivia * The Paradise Movie Studio is largely based on the Paramount Pictures studio lot in Hollywood. It's currently the only remaining major movie studios to remain in Hollywood. * Sugar Dimples is based on real life child actor Shirley Temple. Category:Episodes